moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Vakos Ironeye
'Vakos, son of Gargresh '(also known as 'Vakos the Elder', 'Vakos Ironeye', and 'Vakos the Lost') is an orcish shaman. An older orc, he lived through the events that led to the orcs drinking the Demon Blood. Originally brought up in a deep shamanistic lifestyle, he later fell to the fel magic of the Burning Legion and became a warlock. Vakos is a veteran of the First and Second War, and was later captured after the destruction of Draenor, interred at Lordamere Internment Camp. He later escaped with the rest of orcs, hailing allegience to the new Warchief Thrall, following the Horde across the Maelstrom to Kalimdor and the founding of Durotan. Vakos continued to be an active member of the Horde, participating in conflicts in the Barrens and Ashenvale before joining the campaign against Theramore. Early Life Like his Bleeding Hollow brethren, Vakos was born in the south of Tanaan Jungle. He was born of Gargresh, son of Kolvak and Maela, daughter of Holgash. He was born thirty-four years before the Opening of the Dark Portal; he was born in a time of peace amongst the orcs. Vakos was preceded by his brother, Elgrak, and sister, Zjaela, and brothers Karmak, Trumok, and Braktur. On the night of Vakos’ birth, the Tanaan Jungle was hit by a hurricane. The shamans of the village foretold that this meant Vakos would bring about the end of his family. Gargresh dismissed this, disbelieving in the mystic’s warnings. His father was a smith and a warrior, earning fame and honor for him and his family. He was not a orc who did much to honor his ancestors or the old ways. Conversely, his mother Maela was a daughter of a Thunderlord shaman. Wary of the shamans’ warning, she took Vakos in the middle of the night and fled to Frostfire Ridge to consult her Clan about her child. She was however intercepted by her mate and dragged back to the village to face judgment. Gargresh advocated that she return to him, but the clan council banished her. She would move to Frostfire to return to the Thunderlords, and would never again return to Tanaan Jungle. Vakos was originally a weak and sickly child. Now hated by his father and constantly humiliated by his older siblings, Vakos was little more than the shame of the family and village. Gargresh would often force Vakos to sleep outdoors with the wolves with nothing but bones and rags. Because of this Vakos was the only one of his siblings to honour his Thunderlord heritage by riding wolves. Nevertheless, Vakos was malnourished and embittered as a child. Around the age of ten, Vakos was grinding down herbs for his family. His eldest brother Elgrak came by and smashed the bowl Vakos was holding over the small orcs’ head. Elgrak laughed at Vakos, saying that he was an impudent worm, unworthy of his father's name. Elgrak picked up a stick and viciously beat Vakos again and again. Vakos stretched out his blood-soaked arms toward his brother, as static streams collected and a burst of thunder shot forward. Elgrak was struck by the blast, ripping his head and chest from the rest of his body. Vakos, seeing what had happened, tried to flee westward, but was caught by a raiding party and brough back to his village. His father was ready to kill his son Vakos, but the vilage elders stopped him, saying he was to begin his training as a shaman immediately. Vakos learnt the ways of the elements, becoming a powerful and wise shaman despite his youth. He became a soothsayer and a medicine man. Many orcs trusted their lives to Vakos in this regard. When the time came for Vakos' ((manhood ceremony)), he travelled to Oshu'Gun in Nagrand to make peace with his ancestors. There he met with the spirit of his murdered brother. Elgrak did not forgive Vakos for his heinousness, but he did bid his younger brother good luck. Rise of the Clans Vakos took a mate from a nearby village, Gura. She was the daughter of a blacksmith. Gura gave Vakos a daughter, which he named Naera. As she grew, Naera began to accompany Vakos as he travelled; she often learnt the names and histories of the many clans. As Gul'dan became a more prominent figure amongst the orcs, Vakos worried for the small harmony that existed between his people and the Draenei in neighbouring Tuurem. Vakos had often traded with them and used their wares on his way westward. As war erupted, Vakos tried to take his family out of Tanaan and to Nagrand where they could live under the protection of the mighty Warsong. However, a small band of Draenei found them. Vakos was bound down, and he watched helplessly as they butchered his wife and daughter, calling them 'dogs'. Vakos was thrown into a rage, bludgeoning the Draenei to death his bare hands. He smashed the broken skulls of the Draenei until they were dust, and Vakos wailed and wept over the bodies of his family. He prayed to his ancestors to give them peace, and cremated their bodies. He then continued heading west, but this time with a different purpose. Vakos arrived in Nagrand a changed orc. The torment that his passivity led to their deaths drove him to a state of madness. He went to Grommashar, and pledged his allegiance to any orc that would kill as many Draenei as possible. He, like many orcs, was offered to drink the demon blood, and returned to Tanaan Jungle to join the now twisted army of blood crazed berserkers and warlocks that lay waste to the Draenei civilization. Vakos killed all the Draenei he could, as well as any orcs that did not support the cause. This included members of his clan, his village, and even some of his brothers. First War Second War Internment Exodus to Kalimdor (WIP) Bloodmaw Category:Orc Category:Characters Category:Warlocks Category:Shaman Category:Bleeding Hollow Clan Category:Bloodmaw Outriders Category:Earthen Ring Category:The Kor'kron Legion